dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidearm
Characters can be equipped with Ranged Weapons designed to be portable and can be used against other Characters or Vehicles on the Road. A Character can only use 1 Sidearm at a time and must declare which weapon they wish to have in hand when an Engagement begins, changing weapon requires a Shoot Action and cannot be combined with a second Shoot Action or a Reload Action. Character Sidearms There are a number of Sidearms that a Character can be armed with, in addition to carrying other Equipment or even a Light Weight Weapon specifically fitted with portable packs and handles for use by Characters. Automatic Pistol This light weight Sidearm is designed to be a last resort protection weapon, and is widely used by PZ Citizens and low end criminals as a defensive of offensive weapon. Most Highway Warriors use the Automatic Pistol as a backup weapon for when their main weapon runs out of ammunition. Range: 6 Accuracy: +0 Damage: +0 Shots: 12 Weight: 3 Cost: $250 Reload Weight: 1 Reload Cost: $50 An Automatic Pistol is One Handed. Pump Action Shotgun Primarily an anti-personnel weapon the Pump Action Shotgun fires a short ranged scattering of pellets designed to make it difficult to miss at close range but not very effective at penetrating a Vehicles Armour. Range: 6 Accuracy: +2 Damage: -1 Shots: 6 Weight: 6 Cost: $500 Reload Weight: 1 Reload Cost: $100 A Pump Action Shotgun is Two Handed. Assault Rifle Originally these sorts of weapon were designed to provide Military Soldiers with a rapid fire killing weapon in the field, but since the Privatization of the Military many of these weapons have made their way into consumer hands both in PZ and NoGo Territories. Range: 12 Accuracy: +1 Damage: 0 Shots: 6 Weight: 6 Cost: $750 Reload Weight: 2 Reload Cost: $150 An Assault Rifle is Two Handed. 20mm Grenade Launcher Explosive Weapons are very effective on Vehicles and not to be left out some Characters like to carry Weapons that fire Explosives, the Grenade Launcher is a popular choice among Character that wish to blow people and vehicles to pieces as efficiently as possible. Range: 12 Accuracy: +0 Damage: +1HE Shots: 6 Weight: 10 Cost: $5,000 Reload Weight: 4 Reload Cost: $1,000 A 20mm Grenade Launcher is a Two Handed Weapon. Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher Originally intended for foreign soil conflicts by the Military the RPG is designed to be used by foot soldiers to severely damage or even destroy an Enemy Vehicle or Emplacement, the use of them on the Highway is generally discouraged by the Corporate Leaders, but they also sell them to those who use them on the road. Range: 12 Accuracy: +0 Damage: +6HE Shots: 1 Weight: 15 Cost: $1,000 Reload Weight: 12 Reload Cost: $900 Rocket Propelled Grenade Launchers are Two Handed. Sub Machine Gun Firing lots of bullets is a sure fire way of getting a hit, and the Sub Machine Gun is built for short range low accuracy hits, allowing a Character to sprat an enemy in the hopes of getting a good hit. Range: 8 Accuracy: +2 Damage: -1 Shots: 6 Weight: 4 Cost: $500 Reload Weight: 1 Reload Cost: $150 Sub Machine Guns are Two Handed. Machine Pistol Pistols are pretty common in the Dark Future, but some people desire a weapon that increases their chances of hitting and potentially killing an enemy. The Machine Pistol is designed to fire a hail of bullets at an enemy, this results in the Machine Pistol being good for just a few shots but the chances of hitting are much better. Range: 4 Accuracy: +2 Damage: +0 Shots: 3 Weight: 3 Cost: $300 Reload Weight: 1 Reload Cost: $50 Machine Pistols are One Handed Sniper Rifle Keeping your enemy at a distance works well if they can't hit you, and the Sniper Rifle allows a Character to hit targets at a considerable range, Built to kill and at long range, these weapons are frequently used in the open Desert where a target can be seen from a distance, but in close quarters they are less effective. Range: 24 Accuracy: +4 Damage: +0 Shots: 4 Weight: 8 Cost: $1,000 Reload Weight: 2 Reload Cost: $400 A Sniper Rifle is best at 5 or more spaces, if a Target is within 4 Spaces of the Character then the Sniper Rifle causes a -2 Accuracy instead. Sniper Rifles are Two Handed. Double Barrelled Shotgun When an enemy is up close its often effective to deal high hitting blows, the Double Barrelled Shotgun is designed for close range killing power. Range: 4 Accuracy: -1 Damage: +1 Shots: 2 Weight: 6 Cost: $500 Reload Weight: 2 Reload Cost: $100 The Double Barrelled Shotgun is Two Handed. See Also Light Weight Weapons Character Design Index